Secrets Behind Closed Doors
by serasmiwa
Summary: A short story of how Pip and Seras expressed their true feelings one night after a hard night of fighting ghouls. PxS RATED M for Sexual Content.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters, this FanFic is purely a work from my imagination.**

_Please comment, this is my second fanfic that i do._

* * *

><p>Every night was the same for Seras, she would get up and with a grieving look on her face she would open the cold pack of medical blood placed on her table, pouring it into a bowl that Walter usually placed nicely in front of the cooler and reluctantly started to eat, her whole expression was of disgust while she ate the human blood, but she reminded herself of why she needs to do to remain strong.<p>

Her nightly routine would always look the same, killing ghouls and preventing the british public from finding out the reality behind the Hellsing Organization, she would usually come back home, get on her night gown and sleep for another day.

Or at least that was the idea they wanted to portray to everyone.

Pip and Serashad been involved in some sort of relationship ever since the Geese arrived to work for the Hellsing Organization, Seras would always act as if Pip annoyed her greatly, whereas Pip would always keep his "Casanova" allure when around her, always trying to make a pass at her, something that the Geese would call a "normal" behaviour in their captain.

But what happened when the lights came up and everyone in the Hellsing Organization was sound asleep was a completely different thing.

It all started one night, after Pip and Seras faced a terrible vampire on the countryside, a babygirl had been killed and Seras went, once again on a killing rampage, as soon as Pip saw her he ran to her and remembered the story of what had happened when the Valentine brothers attacked the Hellsing Manor and what Sir Intergra had done to keep Seras from becoming a mindless blood-driven monster, Pip ran and hugged her as thight as he could, Seras snapped out of it and that whole night she remained in such a state of shock that the Captain had to keep holding her for the entire ride back to Headquarters, he placed her on her bed however, when he was about to walk away she held his hand so thight that Pip got a bit scared, he looked at her and in her eyes he noticed someone different, her eyes looked as if they were not those of a woman that hated his guts, but one completely in love with him.

He caressed her face with his free hand and smiled at her bending over and kissing her soft, blood-covered lips, feeling her reaction to the kiss he pushed away.

"No Mignonette, you are in a state of shock, we cannot do this" Seras stood up and walked to the Captain undoing her uniform as she did so exposing a flash of her cleavage, quickly she moved to the door and closed it, securing it.

"Mignonette, you know me, i would be the last man to not want this but..." The captain was interrupted by a little girl that pushed her lips against his, kissing him passionately, grabbing his hand and tangling her fingers in it as she pulled his hand up with hers and pushed him against the wall.

He could feel how the before shy Seras was turning into a beast driven by her desires, her free hand kept on undoing the Captain's uniform, placing her hand inside his shirt and caressing his chest, as she released his hand, he finally gave in, pushing the little Seras to the bed, tossing her there, her skirt ridding up her thighs, she remained with that sweet, innocent look that he loved so much, pulling herself up with her elbows as he would remove his scarf and his hat tossing it to the floor and finally taking off his shirt, showing off the scars all over his pale skin and that very sexy body that all that heavy army clothes would hide all the time Seras saw him.

She tried to touch his chest but he pushed her down to the bed, with a quick movement he opened her uniform shirt and revealed a very cute lace bra that Seras would wear that day smiling greatly as he saw it, Seras blushed as she tried to cover herself up but found it useless as he would pin her hands to her side and start kissing her body from her neck, going through her breasts, kissing them gently, going down the middle of her body to her navel in a very erotic, sensual way.

Seras would shiver at each kiss Pip would lay on her, her hands started to relax under his touch, allowing Pip to relax his grip on her, Seras hands went to Pip's long hair and started clenching it as she felt the blade rip open her skirt and her panties at the same time, he tossed the fabric to the floor and spread her legs open.

"Here i go, ma petite Mignonette" Seras could feel Pip's breath in between her legs, and his hands spreading her open, his tongue licking gently on her swollen lips, and sucking on her clit, making her shiver even more and squeel a lot, moaning louder and louder as his licks turned faster and faster, she couldn't hold it anymore as she screamed and came all over Pip's mouth.

"I'm sorry Captain" Seras said in a soft voice in between moans, the Captain looked up and smiled at her, he took her by her waist and placed her properly on the bed, placing himself on top of her and between her legs, his cock now fully erect and ready.

Seras looked down on Pip's cock and gasped, looking at him tried fto say something but Pip kissed her passionately as he started pushing against her wet spot, forcing her to moan against his kisses, in her face he could notice a bit of fear, he pulled away and looked at her, asking her in his french accent that she loved so much: "are you a virgin Mignonette?"

Seras blushed and turned her face away from the Captain's gaze, but his hand forced him to face him again.

"Answer please" He noticed small tears rolling down her blushed cheeks as she nodded her head "Yes Captain, I am"

The Captain looked surprised, he could not believe that Seras, being the incredibly sexy woman she was, would still be a virgin. "Is ok Mon Amour, trust me, I'll be gentle with you... enough" He grinned as her eyes grew wide kissing him deeply as he roughly entered her, pushing roughly, making her scream but quickly hushing her screams with kisses, as she slowly gave into it, his thrusting becoming more and more powerful and suddenly slowing down some, gently and then roughly, Seras was really enjoying herself, moaning against his kisses, holding him close to her as they both finally reached climax together.

As he pulled out and set himself on her right side she snuggled close to her and kissed him one more time before slowly falling asleep, mumbling "I love your Bernadotte, I have always loved you" Pip smiled and held her closely "You are mine now Ma Peitte Mignonette"

After that night, everytime they came back from a mission, and while eveyone was asleep, Pip would slide to Seras' room and sleep besides her holding her ever so close


End file.
